1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to intercommunication and audio distribution systems and apparatus for use in both residential and commercial settings and, in particular, to an intercom system that provides distributed line-level, analog audio signals for remote amplification, control functionality at each remote unit, as well as communication between a central control unit, the remote units and other external audio and/or visual systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, intercom systems are used throughout the world in both residential and commercial settings. These systems allow persons to communicate in remote areas throughout a setting or building using an intercom communications network, as is known in the art. For example, such “intercom” systems are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,360 to Sumiya et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,174 to Borshchevsky; U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,486 to Schlaff; U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,528 to Christensen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,838 to Hoffman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,692 to Nowicki; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,078 to Blitzmann; U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,347 to Malkki; U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,515 to Phillips et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,411 to Armstrong; U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,310 to Bayer; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,493 to Ter Veen. In addition, these prior art intercom systems may provide for the use of a telephone handset in connection with various intercom features. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,026 to Holcombe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,273 to Bartelink; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,317 to Bartelink. However, the presently existing intercom systems have several drawbacks.
Specifically, most current intercom systems require different wiring than telephone or data networks and, further, are connected to or wired to a different area in the house or building. Accordingly, installers must use different wire, and “pull” or install this wire from a different location. In addition, these prior art systems are often bulky and obtrusive. Still further, the remote stations or units must be either powered at the remote unit for use in control functions or, alternatively, act as merely a receiver. For example, most prior art systems will distribute an audio signal over a dedicated line to the speaker at the remote unit, such that the audio signal is weakened and degraded during communication, resulting in a distorted, low-quality sound.
Home automation and whole-house audio distribution systems are available, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,458 to Tomassetti et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,428 to Farinelli et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,434 to Farinelli et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,048 to Farinelli et al. and U.S. Publication Nos. 2002/0188762 to Tomassetti et al. and 2003/0061344 to Monroe. These systems are digital-based, computerized systems that act to manage, distribute and control multiple digital signals throughout the audio distribution and control network. Accordingly, these systems are both expensive and intrusive in both the residential and commercial environments. While such home automation systems, which may include an intercom feature, allow for the control of the digital audiovisual signals throughout an enclosed structure, the complexity of installation is matched only by the complex, difficult and time-consuming maintenance of such extensive systems.
In addition, in many of these prior art intercom systems, the control of the functions, such as the control of the remote intercom units, is centralized in the main console or central control unit. Therefore, in order to “turn off” a room, one would be required to walk to the central control unit and activate a switch, or in order to monitor a room, the same would be required. Therefore, the central nature of control in these systems is not distributed, requires a user to continually refer to and manipulate the central controller in order to effect appropriate control over any individual remote unit or zone.
Still further, many prior art systems include central control units that have no indicators of activity at the remote unit locations, e.g., outgoing or incoming calls, such that a user cannot identify and specifically locate certain activities. While selective-call intercom systems exist, such systems are rarely used and are expensive to install and operate. It is particularly beneficial to permit some visual indication as the state of the various components, controls, functions and activities of the central unit, the remote units and/or any other units (or external systems) that are in communication with the system.
Prior art intercom systems are standalone systems that are not integratable with other in-home or building systems, for example, the aforementioned home automation systems. For example, if the doorbell rings and music is playing throughout the home, the music will continue unless someone manually turns the music down or off. Accordingly, these prior art systems have no integration between the intercom system and other systems, such as multi-room audio, telephones and/or other communication systems.
Finally, many prior art systems are difficult to install and require the attachment of an oftentimes unsightly central or remote unit on the wall of the residence or structure. Accordingly, the intercom unit must be attached to the wall, with wires extending in various directions for use in powering the unit and/or providing communication functionality. If the user does not wish the extension of any wires from the unit, a hole must be “punched” in the wall, and the appropriate wiring “pulled” to the location. Therefore, there is a need for an intercom system that is easily attached to or integrated within standard wall openings, to thereby provide a substantially flush-mounted and aesthetically pleasing station or unit.